


Valuable Time.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [22]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M, child!youngjae, dad!jb, enjoy reading~, jb and jinyoung play with youngjae, jinyoung is a kindergarten teacher, married!jjp, mom!jinyoung, they really love youngjae, youngjae really loves them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung spend some quality time with Youngjae.





	Valuable Time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostsin/gifts).



> AYE I LOVE FAMILY FLUFF  
> also dedicated to lostsin bc shes gr8 aye

The bell rang and Jinyoung clapped his hands together, gaining all of the children’s attention. He smiled warmly at all of them, before announcing the dismissal of school for the day.

“Alright, it’s time to go home now! I hope everyone had fun today,” he said brightly, followed by a chorus of _‘We did, Mr. Park!’_

The students rushed out of the class, eager to see their parents again. However, one boy stayed inside. Instead of walking out the door, he walked closer to Jinyoung, a grin on his face.

“Will you come home with me and Daddy today, Mommy?” The young boy asked.

Jinyoung kneeled down to scoop the boy up in his arms, making him giggle. “Unfortunately, sunshine, I have to stay for a while to talk with some parents.”

At those words, the young boy frowned lightly. “Again?”

Jinyoung sighed. “Yes, _again_. You’ll be good with Daddy, won’t you? You know he gets out of work early just for you.”

The young boy nodded his head with a small smile. “Youngjae won’t make Daddy or Mommy worry, so don’t worry!”

Jinyoung chuckled at his five year old child’s adorableness. He then carried Youngjae outside, eyes immediately meeting his husband’s. They greeted each other with their eyes, smiles on their faces as well. Jinyoung ruffled Youngjae’s hair fondly and kissed his cheek before setting him down on the ground again.

“I’ll be at home in 2 hours or so. Don’t miss me too much, okay?” Jinyoung said the last bit jokingly, but Youngjae hugged his legs to reassure him that he’d be a good boy. Jinyoung’s heart fluttered with affection.

Jinyoung looked at his husband, Jaebum, and said, “Take care of him, okay? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Jaebum laughed. “And that would be?”

“I’ll be at home at around 4,” Jinyoung said, ignoring Jaebum’s previous question.

“Alright,” Jaebum nodded. “Remember not to stress yourself out with work, baby.”

Jinyoung blushed ever so slightly at the nickname. “I won’t. Now go, Youngjae’s waiting.”

 

 

-

 

 

An hour after dismissal, Jinyoung _finally_ finished consulting the parents, regarding their children’s academic learning and whatnot. Sure, being a kindergarten teacher was fun, but sometimes, parents ask too much questions and it may stress teachers out.

Jinyoung sighed as he finished packing his things. He received a pat on the back from one of the other teachers, his hard work acknowledged. He quickly turned the room’s lights off, went out, and locked the door.

He placed the classroom keys inside his bag, and walked towards his car. He drove home without speeding, his mind filled with getting home and being greeted by Jaebum and Youngjae laughing together.

 

 

-

 

 

Once he already reached home, he parked his car next to Jaebum’s. He pressed the passcode to their house and opened the door. He took off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack, closing the door behind him. He immediately headed to his shared bedroom with Jaebum, but not before passing by Youngjae’s room.

Jinyoung looked at them from afar, since the door was actually left wide open. Jaebum was wearing his glasses, his hair still styled off his forehead, although it was slightly messy now. Youngjae sat beside him, his small right hand holding a pencil.

“What numbers are these, Youngjae?” Jaebum asked, pointing at a certain part of the paper.

“10 and 8! If I add them, it’s, um… 18! Right, Daddy?” Youngjae asked back.

Jaebum grinned as he ruffled Youngjae’s hair. “You’re right! You’re so smart, Youngjae-ah.”

Youngjae giggled. “Thank you, Daddy!”

Jinyoung smiled fondly as his heart melted at the adorable interaction. Before either of the two could notice Jinyoung standing by the door, the latter went inside his shared bedroom with Jaebum to place his bag and change into more comfortable clothes.

Jinyoung changed into a pair of sweatpants and a simple white shirt. He fixed his hair a little before heading out of the room and into Youngjae’s.

When Jinyoung entered, he was greeted by another adorable sight. Jaebum was in the middle of kissing Youngjae’s forehead as a reward for completing his homework, and their child had a really wide smile on his face.

Jinyoung walked towards them, clearing his throat. Both Jaebum and Youngjae immediately turn their attention to Jinyoung.

Youngjae got up and ran towards Jinyoung, huggig his legs. “Mommy!”

Jinyoung laughed before he picked Youngjae up in his arms. “Did you finish your homework, sunshine?”

“Mhm! I just did, with Daddy’s help,” Youngjae grinned.

Jaebum stood up not long after, walking towards his wife and son with a soft smile adorning his face. Jaebum placed an arm around Jinyoung’s waist, kissing his forehead lovingly.

“You’re home early,” Jaebum commented.

“And I’m glad,” Jinyoung sighed in contentment.

“Mommy?” Youngjae perked up. “Can you kiss my forehead too?”

Jinyoung chuckled. “Of course, sunshine.” 

Jinyoung did as Youngjae wanted, earning a cute giggle in return. Jaebum looked at the clock on the wall, then turned his focus back to the both of them. 

“We have some time before dinner. Do you want to play something?” Jaebum asked their five year old child, earning an ecstatic giggle from him.

“Hide and seek, hide and seek!” Youngjae exclaimed happily. “I wanna seek! Mommy and Daddy should hide now, or Youngjae will find you!”

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung laughed before they slightly rushed out of the room as Youngjae reached the number _five_. Jaebum pulled Jinyoung by the wrist, heading to the kitchen. Jaebum sat down behind some of the kitchen counters, tugging Jinyoung’s wrist right after. Jinyoung stumbled and fell on top of Jaebum’s lap, his cheeks slightly pink.

Jaebum’s chest is pressed against Jinyoung’s back, and the former also has his arms wrapped around the latter’s middle. Jaebum rested his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Mommy, Daddy! Ready or not, here Youngjae comes!”

Jaebum tightened his hold around Jinyoung and whispered in his ears. “Don’t be too loud.” 

“I won’t,” Jinyoung retorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m the best at this game.”

“Oh really?” Jaebum teased, a smirk on his face. “I’d like to see you beat me.”

“As easy as—” Jinyoung stopped mid-sentence to let out a quiet squeal as he felt Jaebum’s hands tickling the little exposed part of his stomach. “Jaebum, don’t—”

“Aren’t you the best at this game?” Jaebum teased again, tickling even quicker.

“No, please, stop—” Jinyoung pleaded, biting his lip to refrain from laughing. “I-I’m the best, I—”

Jaebum then licked Jinyoung’s neck all of a sudden, causing the latter to shriek. “ _Im Jaebum_!”

Not long after, they started to hear Youngjae’s giggles getting closer. “Found you!”

Jaebum laughed as he moved to stand up while Jinyoung glared at him. Jaebum offered a hand to him, and Jinyoung took it nonetheless. Jinyoung sighed before laughing along, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Mommy! Why do you always cover your mouth when you laugh?” Youngjae asked, slightly pouting. “You always cover your mouth when you do your pretty laugh.”

Jinyoung blushed at his child’s comment before picking him up. “Well, it’s a habit of mine. I can’t stop it, sweetie.”

Youngjae placed a hand on Jinyoung’s cheek before kissing it. “I love you no matter what, Mommy!”

Jaebum laughed from behind them. “I love you too, Jinyoung-ah. You know that, don’t you?”

Jinyoung turned to Jaebum and rolled his eyes. “I do, hyung. I love you too.” 

“Now, Youngjae-ah,” Jaebum started. “Do you want to help Mommy cook?”

“Yes!” Youngjae exclaimed excitedly. “Won’t you cook with us too, Daddy?”

“I’m a great husband, so of course I will,” Jaebum grinned, looking at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sighed jokingly before chuckling and kissing both Youngjae’s and Jaebum’s cheeks. “I love the two of you with all my heart.”

“We love you too, Mommy!” Youngjae giggled, snuggling his head against Jinyoung’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! leave kudos/comments if you want, theyre highly appreciated! <3


End file.
